jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World Film Transcript
This is a transcript of the dialogue in the movie . Bury the Hatchling Hammond Creation Lab We see two eggs begin to hatch, with tiny claws poking through the shells. We can hear the hatchlings' heartbeats. In the second egg, a red eye peeks out. The Family That Strays Together Mitchell Residence Snow. An enormous dinosaur foot comes down with a loud thud. However, we then pan up to reveal the foot is actually that of an ordinary bird. It chirps, flaps its wings and flies away. KAREN MITCHELL is in the driveway of a two story suburban home loading luggage into the back of a Nissan minivan. She turns and yells up at the house. KAREN Boys, let's do this! In his room, GRAY MITCHELL is looking at slides of dinosaurs on his Viewmaster toy. He sees an Allosaurus fighting a Triceratops, then two Ray Harryhausen-animated Ceratosaurs fighting in a scene from The Animal World. His room is filled with dinosaur and monster movie toys and posters. There's a knock on the door. KAREN (through the door) Gray? She enters. KAREN Honey, what're you doin'? What is this here? She takes the Viewmaster away from him. KAREN Let's go. Come on, honey your flight's in two hours. She begins counting his things. GRAY Dane County Airport is thirty six minutes away, sixty with traffic. KAREN How many minutes to get your little butt in the van? She smiles. Her son smiles back. KAREN Hmm? How many of those? She grabs his bag and they walk out together. KAREN Feed the monster under your bed? GRAY Yes. Gray comes charging out the front door of the house a minute later and runs obliviously past his older brother ZACH MITCHELL and his GIRLFRIEND. GIRLFRIEND Call me every day. And text my pics so I don't forget what you look like. Karen comes out of the house. ZACH I'll only be gone a week. In the driver's seat of the van, SCOTT MITCHELL, Gray and Zach's father, looks impatient and amused. SCOTT Zach, you're not goin' off to war, here. Please. Come on. Zach and his girlfriend stare into one another's eyes. ZACH I-- GIRLFRIEND (interrupting) I love you. ZACH Will see you later. She grins at his apparent inability to tell her he loves her. SCOTT Vamanos! ZACH Bye. Okay. GIRLFRIEND Bye. Zach runs to the van as his father starts up the engine. KAREN (to Zach) Comin' buddy? Zach's girlfriend waves to him. Everyone except her gets into the van. Karen and Scott turn and look at their boys in the backseat, particularly the sullen Zach. KAREN I know it hurts, sweetheart. SCOTT (teasing) Are you gonna be okay? Zach responds by putting his headphones on. Dane County Airport Christmas music plays. The Mitchells are saying goodbye to their sons at the gate to get on the plane. Karen is going over the plane ticket with Gray. KAREN Everything right on there? Gray nods. KAREN I'm so jealous. You're gonna have so much fun. Her smile and pleasant demeanor seem a little forced. KAREN I love you. GRAY I love you too. He hugs her. The hug lasts a little too long. Something isn't quite right. While hugging his mother, Gray looks over at his father, and Scott seems a little uncomfortable and manages a small smile. KAREN Okay. Right. They stop hugging finally. KAREN All right, um, let's give these to your brother, okay? She turns to hand the tickets to Zach. He isn't paying attention. He has the hood of his jacket up over his head and his headphones blasting music into his ears. KAREN Can you hold these, please? SCOTT (a little louder) Zach! KAREN Can you hold these? Honey, I need you to take care of these. Finally Zach notices and accepts them indifferently. ZACH Yeah. SCOTT (getting Zach's attention) Hey. KAREN All right. SCOTT Listen to your mother. KAREN Take care of your brother, answer your phone. I'm serious. It's the green button. When you see my name, push it, okay? Zach nods absently. KAREN And remember, if something chases you... (she pauses for dramatic effect) ...run. Gray smiles. KAREN (apologetically) Come on. ZACH Yeah, you're funny. Zach smiles halfheartedly (to Gray) Come on, let's go. He ushers Gray along as they head to the plane. KAREN Bye, guys. ZACH Bye. KAREN I miss you already! ZACH Yep. Once the boys are gone, the two adults drop the act. SCOTT So much for our last family breakfast... KAREN (annoyed) Why do you have to say things like that? Gray waves goodbye as he and Zach head through the gate to board. SCOTT Did you call your sister? KAREN Straight to voicemail. SCOTT They'll be fine. She handles twenty-thousand people a day. She can handle two more. Welcome to Jurassic World Aeroporto Juan Santamaria An American Airlines Boeing 757 touches down on the tarmac in Costa Rica. Costa Rican Dock Gray and Zach are among hundreds of people boarding a ferry for Isla Nublar. The boarding ramps have Jurassic World logos on them. GRAY How big is the island? ZACH (absently) Big. GRAY But how many pounds? ZACH That doesn't make sense. Ocean The ferry sails across the water. Gray and Zach stand at the rail. GRAY When they first opened, they had eight species. Now they have fourteen herbivores and six carnivores. That's like fifty tons of food a week. Zach isn't paying attention, smiling at some pretty teenage girls on a lower deck. A few minutes later, Isla Nublar comes into view and the ferry sails towards it. Isla Nublar Dock The boys disembark from the ship along with the other passengers. A PARK ANNOUNCER's voice is heard over a P.A. system. PARK ANNOUNCER Welcome to Isla Nublar, home of Jurassic World. We hope you have a safe and enjoyable stay with us. The boys stop as the announcement repeats in another language, seeing ZARA YOUNG, a bored-looking woman wearing sunglasses, holding a sign with their names on it. They don't recognize her. GRAY Where's Aunt Claire? Zach looks sullen and doesn't reply. The two boys trudge over to meet Zara. A large monorail system which traverses the park is seen in the background. Train The brothers are seated side by side in the lead car of the train running along the monorail. Zach continues looking sullen and bored, brossing his arms. A gleeful Gray grins and elbows him but doesn't get a response. The ever watchful Zara, having removed her shades, is sitting behind them. A MONORAIL ANNOUNCER is heard over the interior speakers. MONORAIL ANNOUNCER Okay, those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gate, built from the gate of the original park, over twenty years ago. Excited, Gray leaps up and runs to the front and watches as the train approaches the main entrance to the park. It greatly resembles that of the original Jurassic Park, complete with lit torches, except it reads "JURASSIC WORLD" in large blue letters. The doors creak open, allowing the train to pass through. Monorail Hub Gray rushes excitedly through the crowd. PARK ANNOUNCER Please obey all park rules. Proper attire, including shoes and shirts, must be worn at all times. Gray gawps at everything he sees. The glum-looking Zach follows a little ways behind, Zara walking beside him, having some difficulty keeping pace with him. She checks her wristwatch. ZARA Your aunt arranged to meet you at one o'clock. (annoyed) Can he slow down? ZACH Nope. Gray has already gotten on a nearby escalator and gestures excitedly to them. GRAY Come on! Hotel Room Zara opens the door and enters a lavish-looking hotel room with the boys entering behind her. ZARA Your aunt's got you VIP access. So you can get on all the rides without waiting in line. Gray is impatient, futzing with the big screen TV. GRAY Let's go! Zach, looking at his iPhone, goes and flops down on the bed. ZACH Dude, she said we had to wait. GRAY I don't wanna wait anymore! He runs and opens the windows, looking out at the park. Beyond the hotel room balcony, we see John Hammond's dream come true as the sun burns bright onto Jurassic World and built beside the fences of the Mosasaur Lagoon stands the Monorail. Standing big and proud, The Innovation Center can be seen from a far along with Main Street below it with massive amounts of tourists walking back and fourth to each attractional building and we pass the roof the innovation center, we see a qucik shot of the Helipad. Elevator Park operations manager, CLAIRE DEARING is riding on an elevator, talking to herself. She's memorizing the names of people she's going to be meeting. CLAIRE Hal Osterly, vice-president... Jim Drucker, bad hair... Erica Brand, deserves better... Hal, Jim, Erica. Hal, Jim, Erica. And I am Claire. She looks at her wristwatch. The elevator dings. CLAIRE Three minutes late. She sighs. When the elevator doors open, Claire is looking right at the camera. CLAIRE Welcome to Jurassic World. Hammond Creation Lab Scientists are hard at work as visitors watch them through convex windows. Claire leads a small tour group consisting of three potential investors, HAL OSTERLY, JIM DRUCKER and ERICA BRAND through the laboratory. CLAIRE While year-over-year revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever. Our shareholders have been patient, but let's be honest, no one's impressed by a dinosaur anymore. Twenty years ago, de-extinction was right up there with magic. These days, kids look at a Stegosaurus like an elephant from the city zoo. That doesn't mean asset development has fallen behind. Our DNA excavators discover new species every year. They enter a part of the lab closed to visitors. DNA double helixes are displayed on computer screens. CLAIRE But consumers want them bigger. Louder. More teeth. The investors listen intently, exchanging looks. CLAIRE The good news? Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones. She leads them over to the computer screens. CLAIRE So, when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind? OSTERLY We wanna be thrilled. CLAIRE Don't we all? She slides her finger across the screen and a DNA double helix reacts. Claire steps forward proudly. CLAIRE The Indominus rex. Our first genetically modified hybrid. Drucker looks dubious. DRUCKER How did you get two different kinds of dinosaurs to... He struggles with how to put it, and makes awkward "doing it" motions with his hands. DRUCKER Y'know... He trails off uncertainly. DR. HENRY WU walks over to the group, smiling. WU Oh, Indominus wasn't bred. She was designed. She will be fifty feet long when fully grown. Bigger than the T. rex. CLAIRE (to the investors) Every time we've unveiled a new asset, attendance has spiked. Global news coverage. Celebrity visitors. Eyes of the world. Osterly is convinced. OSTERLY When will she be ready? WU (beaming with pride) She already is. Main Street Crowds of people fill the street leading towards the Innovation Center. Gray is running enthusiastically up the steps of the building with his brother and Zara trailing behind. GRAY (impatient) Come on! ZACH Relax. GRAY Come on! ZACH Dude, chill. Innovation Center The boys push open the double doors and enter. Zara, trying to keep up, almost doesn't make it through before the doors swing shut. The interior of the building is a flurry of activity. Astatue of JOHN HAMMOND stands tall toward the back of the building. PARK ANNOUNCER Welcome to the Innovation Center, where technology meets prehistory. Join us on an exciting journey 65 million years into the past. In the center of the lobby is a holographic platform, currently displaying a life-size projection of an Apatosaurus which roars, seemingly at the boys. Announcements over the P.A. from both male and female speakers continue as we see the various exhibits the lobby has to offer, including Digging For Dinosaurs, a a recreation of a paleontological dig where children use brushes to uncover bones. ANNOUNCER ...literally meaning "three-horned face." Three. Triceratops is half as tall as T. rex... There is theater where children and their parents are watching a documentary about the extinction of the dinosaurs. ANNOUNCER ...as one-hundred trillion tons of TNT. We see an asteroid strike the Earth in an enormous explosion. The children give various exclamations of amazement and fright. Elswhere, we see a holographic projection of a globe of the Earth, showing where various dinosaurs lived during prehistory. ANNOUNCER ...can turn its head back to look over its shoulder, to better aim the swing of its dangerous tail. Gray rushes over to the Mr. DNA Show, where visitors are quizzed about genetics. After a quick scan of the screen he immediately begins pushing buttons and reciting the answers. GRAY Cytosine, guanine, adenine and thymine. The same four things in everything that ever lived. In response, a 3-D representation of MR. DNA appears onscreen. MR. DNA (for the next visitor) Test your knowledge! Zach sidles up to him, grumpy. ZACH Hey, don't wander off, all right? Mom's not paying me for babysitting. MR. DNA ...the building blocks of life! When John Hammond discovered a way to bring dinosaurs... CLAIRE (behind them) Gray, is that you? They turn and see Claire descending the stairs on her phone. GRAY (excited) Aunt Claire! They run over. She continues down, still talking on her phone, but in a hurry to finish the conversation. CLAIRE Okay, yeah. No, I'm gonna have to go. My nephews are here. As she hangs up and reaches the bottom, Gray runs up and hugs her. She is clearly overjoyed but unsure of how to respond and awkwardly hugs him back. The holographic projection has now changed from an Apatosaurus to a Parasaurolophus next to them. Zach ambles up, still looking moody and emotionally distant as is his wont, hands stuffed into his pockets. CLAIRE Hi! (laughs) Oh, oh, my gosh, you're so-- you're so sweet! She turns and looks at her other nephew as Zara joins them, having finally caught up to the boys. CLAIRE (surprised) Whoa, Zach! Last time I saw you, you were like... She holds a hand at about roughly Gray's height. CLAIRE That must've been, what? Three, four years ago? ZACH Uh, seven. Seven years. But, you know, close. CLAIRE So I see you already got your wristbands and this is for food. She hands Gray an envelope with the Jurassic World logo on it. CLAIRE And Zara here is going to take great care of your until I'm doing working tonight, okay? Zara glances up from her cell phone, looking uninterested. Gray suddenly looks gloomy at this revelation. GRAY (disappointed) You're not coming with us? CLAIRE Oh, um, I really wish that I could, but tomorrow I can take you into the control room, show you behind the scenes and all of that. That's... that's gonna be cool, right? Zach rolls his eyes while Gray averts his gaze from his aunt and stares at the dloor. Claire's phone rings. CLAIRE Okay, so I will see you tonight at, uh... (thinks) ...uh, six. ZARA No, no, don't forget you have the... CLAIRE Right, of course. I will see you tonight at eight. What time do you go to sleep? Or, or, do you go to sleep at different times? The boys don't respond. They're stony-faced. Her phone continues ringing insistently. She checks it. CLAIRE Okay, so, um, have fun. (to Zara) And take very good care of them. Smiling, she walks off through the holographic dinosaur. CLAIRE (into the phone) Yeah. No, I'm here. Does This Dino Make Jurassic World Look Big? Control Room A high-tech control room consisting of numerous consoles and work stations facing a huge wall of monitors, the center most of which displays a map of the island. Technicians work dilligently. MAN #1 (radio chatter) Two juvenile Triceratops are goin' at it again. Should I tranq 'em or are your comin' over to take care of this? MAN #2 (radio chatter) Yeah, got ahead and tranq 'em-- MAN #2 (radio chatter) Uh, they're rutting. Claire enters holding a Starbucks coffee cup and addresses two of the technicians, VIVIAN KRILL and LOWERY CRUTHERS. Lowery's desk is covered with toy dinosaurs and he's wearing a Jurassic Park shirt instead of a Jurassic World one. CLAIRE What's the live count? VIVIAN Twenty-two thousand, two-sixteen CLAIRE Any incidents? LOWERY Yeah, six kids in the lost and found, uh, 28 down with heat stroke, and some-- Claire notices his shirt of the ill-fated and famous Jurassic Park. CLAIRE Where did you get that...? LOWERY (gushing) Oh, this? I got it on eBay. Yeah, it's pretty amazing. I got for 150 dollars but the mint condition one goes for 300, easy-- CLAIRE (annoyed) Didn't it occur to you maybe that's in poor taste? LOWERY (contrite) The shirt? Yeah, no, it did. I understand people died. It was terrible, but... (gushing again) That first park was legit! You know, I have a lot of respect for it. They didn't need these genetic hybrids-- Claire sighs. LOWERY They just needed dinosaurs, real dinosaurs! That's kind of enough-- CLAIRE Okay, please don't wear it again. LOWERY (contrite) Yeah, wasn't gonna... Vivian changes the subject. VIVIAN Did you close the deal? CLAIRE Looks like it. Verizon Wireless Presents the Indominus rex. Lowery exhales and lowers his head. LOWERY (exasperated) Ugh, that was so terrible! (raises his head) Why not just go the distance, Claire? Let these corporations name the dinosaurs. They've got all the ballparks. Why stop there? Claire notices something, interrupting him. CLAIRE Why are the West Plains closed? VIVIAN Another Pachy roaming outside his zone, but he's fully sedated and ready for relocation. LOWERY (still on his earlier tangent) Pepsisaurus. Tostitodon. CLAIRE Security said the invisible fences were a no-fail. That is the second time this month. On one of the screens, we see a sedated Pachycephalosaurus being trated by the crew of a Mercedes Unimog mobile vet vehicle. VIVIAN Well, the Pachys short out their implants when they butt heads. CLAIRE How much longer until they get it out of there? VIVIAN (surprised) He just got five milligrams of carfentanil. LOWERY Yes, he's very stoned. So why don't we show a little sympathy? Claire smiles, amused. LOWERY I mean, you do understand these are actual animals, right? Claire stares at him with a uncomfortable look and Instead of answering, Claire draws attention to his desk. CLAIRE Clean up your work space. It's... chaotic. LOWERY I like to think of it as a living system. Just enough stability to keep it from collapsing into anarchy. He adjusts one of the toy dinosaurs that's slightly out of place. With her foot, Claire nudges a trash can over. Lowery, reaching for a bag of chips, knocks a soda cup off the desk, and because Claire nudged the trash can over, it falls into that instead of hitting the floor. The tip remained on, though, so it doesn't spill. And embarrassed-looking Lowery retrieves it from the trash and returns it to his desk as Claire exits the control room. ANNOUNCER (over P.A.) Inbound chopper, Jurassic 1. ETA five minutes. Outside, a blue a blue Eurocopter Colibri with "JW001" on the tail flies in and lands on the helipad. Claire gets aboard and sits in the backseat. Up front is park owner SIMON MASRANI and his FLIGHT INSTRUCTOR. Masrani removes his sunglasses. MASRANI (by way of greeting) Claire. CLAIRE (surprised) Mr. Masrani! You're... flying! Masrani shrugs as if it's no big deal. MASRANI I got my license. FLIGHT INSTRUCTOR (holds up two fingers) Two more. MASRANI Well, two more days. (turning in his seat) So, how's my park doing? CLAIRE Great. She makes a show of consulting some paperwork. CLAIRE We're up two and a half percent over last year, a bit lower than our initial projections-- MASRANI (interrupting) No, no, no, how's it doing? Are the guests having fun? Are the animals enjoying life? CLAIRE Well, guest satisfaction is steady. In the low nineties. We don't have a way to measure the animals' emotional experience. MASRANI Sure you do. You can see in their eyes, right? CLAIRE Of course. He turns back around. MASRANI Okay, now show me my new dinosaur... Everyone braces. Claire gasps as suddenly the aircraft lifts up awkwardly into the air. Looking a little wobbly, it zooms off over the park. MASRANI Got it, got it... got it! Flying The copter zooms off over the jungle. Masrani is a mediocre pilot at best, but his inexperience despite only two days of training left is made up for his sheer enthusiasm for flying. He's having the time of his life. Claire not so much. She remains braced against her seat, clearly terrified. The flight instructor for his part seems to be keeping his cool. MASRANI You look tense, Claire. CLAIRE (nervous) Maybe you should just... focus on the controls... MASRANI The key to a happy life is to accept you are never actually in control. Up ahead, Claire sees something, pointing. CLAIRE Bird! The instructor jerks, startled, finally losing his cool, as Masrani, imitating the bird's cawing sound, swings abruptly right to avoid colliding with the animal. MASRANI You should spend a day at the beach. Get some sun. CLAIRE Uh, right, so marketing thought we could offset some of the costs-- MASRANI (interrupting, dismissive) Ah, enough about costs! John Hammond entrusted me with his dying wish, and not once did he mention profits. "Spare no expense", he use to say. CLAIRE I appreciate that, but the reality of operating a theme park is that it requires-- MASRANI (interrupting) Don't forget why we built this place, Claire. Jurassic World exists to remind us how very small we are. How new. You can't put a price on that. Now please... (turns in his seat and smiles) ...we're flying! He puts his sunglasses back on and pushes the throttle forward. MASRANI Breathe... They brace themselves once more as the helicopter flies past a waterfall and comes in low over Paddock 11. Paddock 11 Paddock 11 is a large fortress-like structure with forty foot reinforced walls and an emormous gate at the front. It appears as if the exterior is still under construction. The helicopter touches down roughly and everyone gets out. The instructor, clutching his stomach, runs away and vomits into some bushes. CLAIRE (to Masrani) Is he okay? (yelling over to the instructor) Are you okay? MASRANI (dismissive) Oh, he's just being dramatic. He watches construction workers welding things together. MASRANI Are you still building...? CLAIRE We planned to open in May, but Asset Containment insisted we build the walls up higher. It's bigger than expected. Masrani stands for a moment observing how huge the walls are. MASRANI It's a good sign. Claire leads Masrani into the paddock's observation room, a large control room with computers and enormous windows overlooking the interior of the enclosure. SUPERVISOR NICK stands at one of the touch screen thermal imaging consoles as they come in. Masrani takes off his sunglasses. CLAIRE We hit a few speedbumps early on. It began to anticipate where the food would come from. She gestures for Nick to leave and he exits, leaving the two of them alone. CLAIRE One of the handlers nearly lost an arm. The others threatened to quit if I couldn't guarantee their safety. They go to the windows. At the moment, we can't see anything but dense jungle. MASRANI She's intelligent, then? CLAIRE For a dinosaur. MASRANI (darkly) And that? He points to one of the windows which has been cracked. CLAIRE It tried to break the glass. MASRANI I like her spirit... They hear a growl outside. Something enormous begins moving through the trees at the far end of the enclosure. We see the outline of a large theropod dinosaur with white skin moving through the fronds, but Indominus rex doesn't fully emerge. Masrani stares at her. MASRANI (in awe) Oh, it's white... you never told me it was white... Claire comes over and joins him. CLAIRE (concerned) Think it'll scare the kids...? MASRANI (absently) The kids? This'll give the parents nightmares... CLAIRE (uncertain) Is that... good? MASRANI (still in awe) It's fantastic... Outside, we a closeup of Indominus' yellow eye peering at the two humans through the foliage. MASRANI Can she see us? CLAIRE They say it can sense thermal radiation, like snakes. MASRANI Say, I thought there were two of them. CLAIRE There was a sibling in case this one didn't survive infancy. MASRANI Where's the sibling? CLAIRE (matter-of-factly) She ate it. Masrani stares at her wide-eyed. She simply smiles nervously. He nods and looks up at the ceiling. Outside, the Indominus rex moves away through the jungle. MASRANI So the paddock is quite safe, then? CLAIRE (nods) We have the best structural engineers in the world. MASRANI Yeah, so did Hammond. Claire doesn't respond. MASRANI There's an American Navy man here. Part of a research program one of my companies is running. Owen Grady. Claire looks a little miffed. CLAIRE I know who he is. MASRANI His animals often try to escape. They're smart. He has to be smarter. Claire smiles mirthlessly. CLAIRE He only thinks he's smarter... Masrani notices her tone but lets it pass without comment. MASRANI I want you to bring him in. Let him inspect the paddock. Maybe he sees something we can't. As the Jurassic World Turns We Meet Owen Grady and his Raptors Raptor Research Arena Jurassic World worker Leon falls into the raptors' paddock, attracting the attention of Blue, Charlie, and Delta. Owen opens the gate and rushes inside to save him.Released scene. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8ZIxVxxYAQ BARRY Owen, no! Two rangers aim their weapons at the raptors. OWEN Oh no, no, hold your fire! Owen approaches the three raptors. OWEN Hold your fire, do not fire! Barry closes the gate. OWEN Put 12 amps in these animals, they're never gonna to trust me again. Barry pulls Leon out of the paddock. OWEN Blue, stand down. Stand down. Blue snaps at Owen. OWEN Hey, hey! What did I just say? Delta, I see you. Back up. Delta snarls. OWEN Okay, good. Good. A Glorified Petting Zoo Gentle Giants Petting Zoo Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom Office Driving Owen You Nothing Owen's House Claire visits Owen at his bungalow near the sea.Released scene. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfZwU24LWIA OWEN You just went and made a new dinosaur? CLAIRE Yeah, it's uh kinda what we do here. The exhibit opens to the public in three weeks. Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you. OWEN You want to consult here, or in my bungalow. CLAIRE It's not funny. OWEN (Laughing) A little funny. CLAIRE We would like you to evaluade the paddock for vulnerabilities. OWEN Why me? CLAIRE I guess that Mr. Masrani thinks, since you are able to control the raptors... OWEN See, it's all about control with you. I don't control the raptors, it's a relationship. It's based on mutual respect. That's why you and I never had a second date. CLAIRE Excuse me, I never wanted a second date. OWEN Who prints out an itinerary for a night out?! CLAIRE I am an organised person. OWEN O what kind of a diet doesn't allow tequila? CLAIRE All of them, actually. OWEN Oh. CLAIRE And what kind of a men shows up to a date in boardshorts? OWEN Well, it's Central America; it's hot. CLAIRE Ok, ok. Can we just focus on the asset, please? OWEN The "asset"? Look I get it. You're in charge out here, you gotta make a lot of tough decisions, it's probably easier to pretent these animals are just numbers on a spreadsheet. but they are not. They are alive. CLAIRE I am fully aware they're alive. OWEN You might have made them in a test tube, but they don't know that. They're thinking: I gotta eat. I gotta hunt. I gotta... You can relate to at least one of those things, right? Claire steps down from Owen's cabin going face-to-face with him. She looks at him ready to say something smart. CLAIRE I'll be in the car. You might want to change your shirt, there very sensativy to smell. Claire walks to her car with Owen staring at her. Mosasaurus Feeding Show We close in on the Mosasaurus Arena, Almost more than a thousand visitors sit in the audience. We notice Zach and Gray sitting within them. The announcer stands on the platform, speaking. ANNOUNCER The Mosasaurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it could prey on anything it could sink it's teeth into. Above the announcer and into the lagoon, a great-white shark is via a machanical hook. ANNOUNCER Okay folks, let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today. She's a little shy so be nice and give her a hand when she comes out. Gray shuves Zach in excitement while Zach is staring at a picture on his phone of his girlfriend. GRAY Zach! Zach! the Mosasaurus SUDDENLY! the big fierce reptile of the sea thunders out of the water and snaps it's jaw onto the Great-White dragging it under the water within lagoon and sending a pool of water over the audience. Soaked in water, the audience cheer and clap in total excitement and 'awe' to what they just seen. Zach smiling and unbelieved to what he'd just seen, claps along with everyone elses. The bleachers begin to move downwards. ANNOUNCER Okay, hold on tight. We're going to give an even closer look at our Mosasaurus. When the bleachers stop moving, the audience are now sitting in the Underwater Observatory and are watching an underwater view of the reptile. Noise fills the attraction with cheering and clapping. The Mosasaur grabs the last of the Great-White shark eating it whole then rapidly biting it. GRAY It has eighty-eight teeth. ZACH Hey, you wanna see something else cool? GRAY Yeah! Indominus Wrecks Paddock 11 The construction crews are on break as Claire and Owen get out of the car. Owen stares up at the towering walls, looking unconvinced and more than a little uneasy. CLAIRE We've been pre-booking tickets for months. The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public's interest. Kind of like the space program. She walks over to the flight up steps leading up to the observation tower. Owen follows. CLAIRE Corporate felt genetic modification would up the "wow" factor. OWEN (not amused) They're dinosaurs. "Wow" enough. CLAIRE (smirking) Not according to our focus groups. The Indominus rex makes us relevant again. Owen can't believe his ears. He grins. OWEN "The Indominus rex!" CLAIRE We needed something scary and easy to pronounce. You should hear a four year old try to say "Archaeornithomimus." OWEN (frowning) You should hear you try to say it... They enter the observation room. Supervisor Nick is sitting at his desk on his lunch break, munching a sandwich. Besides them he's the only one present. They walk over to one of the wndows. As before, we don't see the I. rex, just the dense jungle of the paddock interior beyond the glass. OWEN What's this thing made of...? CLAIRE The base genome is a T. rex, the rest is... classified. OWEN (dubious) You made a new dinosaur but you don't even know what it is? She's already annoyed by his line of questioning. CLAIRE The lab delivers us new assets and we show them to public. (to Nick) Can we drop a steer, please? An annoyed Nick presses a button. OWEN (not relenting) How long has the animal been in here? CLAIRE All its life. OWEN Never seen anything outside of these walls? CLAIRE We can't exactly walk it. There's a rumbling noise outside and a huge crane lowers a hunk of beef down from above. OWEN And you feed it with that? Claire isn't getting it, seeming bemused and still mildly annoyed. CLAIRE Is there a problem? OWEN Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional. CLAIRE Your raptors are born in captivity... OWEN With siblings. They learn social skills. And I imprint on them when they're born. There's trust. The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane. At least she knows that means food. He seems increasingly concerned, but Claire isn't sharing his opinion. She adopts a very patronizing, sarcastic tone. CLAIRE So she needs a friend? We should schedule play dates? That sort of thing? OWEN (darkly) Probably not a good idea. Noticing the dinosaur hasn't emerged from the jungle to eat the meat, Claire leans over and taps on the glass. CLAIRE Where is it...? Now it's Owen's turn to be sarcastic. OWEN What, is it in the basement? Is there a downstairs? Maybe it's in the rec room. Ignoring him, Claire shakes her head. CLAIRE It was just here. We were just here. She goes to one of the thermal imaging consoles and activates it. It performs a scan of the jungle. After a moment it emits an annoyed buzzing sound and flashes the readout "NO THERMAL SIGNATURES DETECTED." The other computer screens arranged around the room begin beeping in alarm and they all show the same words. They're not detecting any body heat inside the paddock. The Indominus rex isn't showing up. NICK Oh, shit! Owen walks over to a window at the far end of the room. NICK That doesn't make any sense. These doors haven't been opened in weeks. Across the room, Owen points out the window. OWEN Were those claw marks always there? Claire turns and comes to look at what he's pointing at. CLAIRE You think it...? Realization hits her and she begins trembling. CLAIRE Oh, God! Turning, she runs out. CLAIRE She has an implant in her back! I can track it from the control room! Owen watches her go, then turns and looks back out the window. By the rear door of the paddock, we can see numerous deep scratch marks in the concrete going up very high. Driving Claire is in her Mercedes racing back to the main area of the park, talking on her cell phone. CLAIRE We have an asset out of containment! Put ACU on alert! This is not a drill! Control Room Lowery and Vivian are chatting. LOWERY Even though I didn't meet him until I was thirteen, I definitely considered Carl to be, like, more of a dad than my real dad. They hear a beep. On the park map, a blinking red dot indicates trouble in the Restricted Area. The phone rings. Lowery answers it. LOWERY Yeah, hello? CLAIRE (over the phone) Lowery... Driving CLAIRE ...get me coordinates on the Indominus. Control Room Lowery and Vivian exchange confused glances. LOWERY Okay, yeah, uh... Masrani enters and looks up at the map. LOWERY ...let me do... uh, I'm doin' it right now. Paddock 11 Owen and Nick enter the main area of the enclosure through a side door. Warily, they walk through the jungle to the back wall, where a worker, ELLIS, is inspecting the claw marks. Owen is alert and Nick looks nervous, but they make it over to where Ellis is without incident. Owen feels the deep grooves with his bare hand and the three men stare up at the massive wall looming over them. NICK (skeptical) That wall's forty feet high. You really think she could've climbed out? OWEN Depends. NICK On what? OWEN What kinda dinosaur they cooked up in that lab... Control Room The tracking device indicates on the map that the dinosaur is still in Paddock 11. LOWERY (confused) Wait, what the hell? It's in the cage... Driving CLAIRE (dubious) Well, that's impossible. I was just there. Control Room LOWERY Claire, I'm telling you, she's in the cage...! Masrani looks up and sees a video feed of the Paddock 11 interior showing Owen, Nick and Ellis still inspecting the claw marks. After a moment the others do, too. LOWERY (dawning fear) What? Wait a second, there are people in there... Driving CLAIRE (gasps) Get them out of there now! Now! Control Room VIVIAN (frantic) Paddock 11, this is Control! You need to evacuate the containment... Paddock 11 Vivian's voice comes through Nick's radio all garbled. VIVIAN (through the radio) ...area... ...Paddock 11... ...dock 11, do you copy... Nick answers. He doesn't seem concerned, although Owen is already glancing around, suddenly uneasy. NICK (casual) Yeah, what's the problem? Control Room VIVIAN (frantic) It's in the cage! It's in there with you! Paddock 11 Nick looks confused. Owen springs into action. OWEN Go! Owen pushes past Nick and then the three men begin running for the door they entered through. Nick is slow and lags behind. Suddenly he stops, glimpsing the outline of Indominus rex through the trees. Turning, he runs back the other way. Owen and Ellis skid to a halt as the I. rex emerges from the jungle and blocks their escape. It bellows forth a mighty roar. The two turn and run back the way they came, but Ellis isn't fast enough. Indominus snatches him up in her clawed hands. He screams. Control Room Masrani, Lowery and Vivian listen to Ellis' screams over the radio. We hear crunching sounds. Driving A horrified Claire can also hear the sounds of Ellis dying. Paddock 11 Reaching the back door, Nick uses a handprint ID and a security code to override the door lock. The huge door begins to open. Running to it, he hesitates, looking back at Owen who is running towards him with Indominus rex right behind him. He sees Indominus with Ellis in her mouth. She rips off one of his legs. Nick screams and runs through the door. Control Room A video feed shows the paddock door opening with an alarm blaring "SECURITY BREACH." MASRANI Close the door. LOWERY We can't lock him in there with that thing! MASRANI Come on, close it now! He leans over and presses the button himself. Driving CLAIRE (yelling into her phone) Somebody talk to me! What is happening? Paddock 11 The door begins to slowly close as Owen runs towards it, with the huge predator gaining on him from behind. OWEN Shit! He runs through. Workers rush around in a wild panic, trying to escape, as Indominus gets halfway through before the door closes on her. Her head and one arm stick free and she snaps her jaws aw Owen. He runs and slides underneath the crane, where he lies hiding on his stomach. Indominus pushes the door off of its track with the servos whining in protest and then steps out from inside the paddock, freed. Owen watches, wide-eyed, as Indominus stomps over to where Nick is sitting in front of a pickup truck. She walks around the left side as Nick, mustering his courage, peers around the right front bumper. He whimpers and sobs as he sees the huge tail disappearing around the rear of the truck, then turns back around, trying to hide. He clutches and kisses a crucifix. Suddenly the truck is violently knocked aside, flying through the air and crashing noisily to the ground upside-down, leaving the supervisor sitting out in the open completely exposed. He and Owen look at one another for a long moment. Suddenly, the jaws snap down, grabbing Nick and lifting him up out of view. Acting quickly, Owen draws a survival knife and rolls over onto his back. Reaching up, he grabs the crane's fuel line and hacks desperately at it with his blade until he finally slices through it, rupturing it and spewing gasoline down onto himself. Hurriedly, he smears it all over himself in an effort to mask his scent. Having finished eating Nick, Indominus now approaches the crane and crouches down on all fours, sniffing. Owen lies back, perfectly still, as the dinosaur's bloody, gore-encrusted jaws inch closer and closer... until finally she withdraws, rising up out of view, and walks away. Slowly, Owen lifts his head, watching her go, her thudding footsteps retreating into the distance. Shivering, he lies back down and exhales in relief. Control Room CLAIRE The implant will shock it if it gets too close to a perimeter fence. LOWERY Okay, it's moving really fast. VIVIAN This is control, put out a park-wide alert- MASRANI Hang up the damn phone, please! VIVIAN Sorry, I'm getting new information. Everything is fine. MASRANI Let Asset Containment capture it quietly. The very existence of this park is predicated on our ability to handle incidents like this. It was an eventuality, okay? LOWERY You should put that in the brochure. Eventually, one of these things will eat somebody. CLAIRE That paddock is four miles from the closest attraction. ACU can handle this, no one else is gonna get- LOWERY Eaten? ACU Headquarters Raptor Research Arena Gallimimus Valley A herd of Gallimimus flock together with a Tour Jeep driving beside them with amused tourists looking ahead. Monorail Jungle Control Room Gyrosphere station GRAY: Did you know the soft tissue is preserved because the iron in the dinosaur's blood generates free radicals, and those are highly reactive. So, the proteins and the cell membranes get all mixed up, and and uh... act as a natural preservative. DNA can survive for a millennia that way. Zach ignores what Gray says and flirts with a girl further in the row. GRAY: See, now, even if the amber mines dry up, they'll still have bones to... ZACH: Shut up. Zach points at the girl he is staring at. GRAY: What do you think's gonna happen from you just staring at them? The girls giggle and Zach is embarassed. ZACH: Thanks, man. GRAY: You're welcome. The girls get into the gyrosphere and drive away. MANAGER: (monotomous) Enjoy the ride. A new gyrosphere arrives. Zach and Gray get in. MAN ON PA: Pregnant women and those who suffer from motion sickness should consult with a doctor before riding this ride. WOMAN ON PA: Zach and Gray drive away. MANAGER: (monotomous) Enjoy the ride. The manager takes up the ringing phone. MANAGER: Hello? MANAGER: (chocked) Seriously? MANAGER: (at the tourists) Sorry, folks. the ride is closed. All clamoring. MANAGER: (reads from a manual) Everyone needs to proceed to the monorail and exit towards the... All speaking indistinctly. MANAGER: Come on, guys, I just work here. Back in the lab Henry Wu enters from the backstage area of the lab and secures the door with a code. WOMAN ON PA: Due to technical difficulties, all our exhibits are now closed. The message is repeated in Portuguese. Henry Wu sees Simon Masrani looking at him from the tourist hallway. Henry Wu is drinking thee behind his desk. Simon Masrani stand in front of him. HENRY WU: You know that I'm not at liberty to reveal the asset's genetic makeup. Modified animals are known to be unpredictable. SIMON MASRANI: It's killed people, Henry. HENRY WU: That's unfortunate. SIMON MASRANI: What purpose could we have for a dinosaur that can camouflage? HENRY WU: Cuttlefish genes were added to help her withstand an accelerated growth rate. Cuttlefish have that allow the skin to change color. Simon Masrani sits down. SIMON MASRANI: It hid from thermal technology. HENRY WU: Really? SIMON MASRANI: How is that possible? Henry Wu stands up. HENRY WU: Tree frogs can modulate their infrared output. We used strands from their DNA to adapt her to a tropical climate. But I never imagined... SIMON MASRANI: Who authorized you to do this? HENRY WU: You did. "Bigger." "Scarier." Um... "Cooler" (laughs) I believe is the word that you used in your memo. You cannot have an animal with exaggerated predator features without the corresponding behavioral traits. SIMON MASRANI: What you're doing here... What you have done... (Masrani stands up) The Board will shut down this park, seize your work, everything you've built. And Hammond won't be there to protect you this time. HENRY WU: All of this exists because of me. If I don't innovate somebody else will. SIMON MASRANI: You are to cease all activities here immediately. HENRY WU: You are acting like we are engaged in some kind of mad science. But we are doing what we have done from the beginning. Nothing in Jurassic World in natural. We have always filled gaps in the genome with the DNA of other animals. And, if their genetic code was pure, many of them would look quite different. But you didn't ask for reality. You asked for more teeth. SIMON MASRANI: (shouting) I never asked for a monster! HENRY WU: "Monster" is a relative term. To a canary, a cat is a monster. We're just used to being the cat. Gyrosphere valley References Transcript